1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotator including a bearing, which is suitably used for a pulley for transmitting power. Further, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing the rotator.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional pulley for transmitting motive power disclosed in JP-A-2001-227620, a generally cylindrical metal member is integrated with a resinous pulley main body by using an insert molding method. However, since a bearing is press-fitted to an inner peripheral surface of the metal member, the inner peripheral surface requires finishing operation such as cutting. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the number of working steps of the pulley and the number of components thereof.